


Crossover Cast Party 3

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Cast Party [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guests:<br/>Xantham & Lionel (A Dark Lit Place)<br/>Castor Demetrius Krauss & Kimiya Takaki (A Grim Offense)<br/>Bradley Black & Galen Malone (A Step in Time)<br/>Shuusuke Suzuki & Azusa Kanzaki (Business As Usual)<br/>Takase Mitani & Kaname Sagakure (Business As Usual)<br/>Asagi Masafumi & Rin Asakura (Chained Heart)<br/>Tyrade & Yuuki Eiichirou (Doll House)<br/>Ethan Albert [Skitters] & Jesse Lancaster [Tattoo] (Graveyard Shift)<br/>Tierney McGee [Lotus] & Edda Benetton [Jester] (Graveyard Shift)<br/>Milan Fyodorova [Dynamo] & Matsuyo Aoyama [Evergreen] (In the Blood)<br/>Marín Esparza Quiroz & Rémy Mireault (NightStalkers Series: Hypnotizing)<br/>Kon & Ryuuhei Takeda (Unplugged)<br/>Carlos Delgado & Kent Embry (Velvet Kiss Series: Irrevocable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Cast Party 3

Arrivals, Part I


End file.
